


'morning'

by CastelloFlare



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Oneshot, implied sex, morning after sex, post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastelloFlare/pseuds/CastelloFlare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people in a bed; one isn't sure how they got there and the other one is still asleep...</p>
            </blockquote>





	'morning'

**Author's Note:**

> Ryonan vs Kainan Match, just how can I not ship these two people

The ceiling - that's what Maki first sees when he opens his eyes.

The first thing he feels is a throbbing in his head, which was probably due to that drinking party last night. Did he drink too much and pass out on the spot? How did he get here - wherever is here - anyways?

The second thing he feels is warmth beside him under the covers. To be more accurate, there is a head resting on his arm, his other arm over a hip, a hand on his chest. His legs are tangled with not the smooth feminine touch of a girl's, but of another man's.

And that signals the third sensation; he's naked.

The last thing that registers is the sound of someone snoring.

Maki can't move.

Even though his black hair was tousled and in places like his forehead and eyes unlike the usual upward spikes, Maki knew at a glance who this boy was. He had been looking at him more than he knew he should in the past two years since this boy had been a high school freshman.

Ryonan's ace, Sendoh Akira.

Maki couldn't even dare to breathe. What would he do now? Did anything happen between them? They're naked but he can't be too sure, right? Should he pretend to sleep til Sendoh wakes up? But what happens after? How do you deal with this kind of situation anyways?

His heart starts pounding. Should he slowly get up and leave? But that might wake Sendoh up. Does he even remember what happened last night?

Sendoh stirs, brushing his hair onto Maki's biceps. His hand goes from Maki's chest to his waist. Maki unconsciously shivers.

"...?" Sendoh opens one eye. Maki only stares.

"...oh? You got up earlier than me, sempai?" Sendoh yawns and snuggles up closer to Maki. Maki is even more aware of their lack of clothes, and he tenses. Sendoh notices this, and looks up. "You don't remember last night, don't you?"

Sharp as always, this ace. Maki only swallows.

Sendoh had begun tracing circles on Maki's skin. "It's sad that you can't remember, you were really into it, you know?"

So they did do it. And considering that his ass doesn't hurt, Maki realizes he did do Sendoh.

"Oh, god, I..." Maki starts, but for the first time he doesn't know what to say. He has always liked Sendoh in a way he shouldn't and he had been planning to confess properly one day, and this just ruins everything. Ryonan's ace might look calm right now, but he's probably being placid so that they won't be awkward after he says it's all a mistake and that they must forget.

Maki's hand rushes to cover his face. He doesn't see Sendoh's smile.

"You were so slow, did you know that?" Sendoh chuckles and moves. With the very same speed he has on court, he gets up, pins Maki down, and straddles his hips. Now Maki is all the more aware of how naked they are, and that there's a stirring sensation in his groin.

"You always calculate everything, even me, so I knew I had to make the move last night," Sendoh smiles, a hand combing some stray hair back.

"Wait, you mean..." Realization dawns upon Maki. He smiles in defeat. So Sendoh had always been a step ahead of him in this field.

"You know that when I get hold of the ball, I won't easily let go, sempai." Sendoh half-whispers before he goes down and meets Maki's lips.


End file.
